


Happiness

by WinterWrath



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, Weddings, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath
Summary: You try to reminisce the times you were happy beside Woojin as you slowly walk down the aisle.





	Happiness

You slowly walked in the middle of the aisle as you reminisce the happy times you had with the person standing right in front of the altar. Kim Woojin, the person who you had always called “your world” even though he doesn’t know it. His’ smile shines brightly the moment your eyes met with his. He chuckled and you smiled, sending signals that you were happy and so was he. A rush of memories flashed back as you glanced around and saw familiar faces.

Chan. He might’ve been the reason why the two of you have met. Chan had approached you asking if you were free to tutor one of his friends in Mathematics since he as well is actually shit on that subject. Having a hopeless crush on Chan, you were willing to do anything for him, even if that includes staying in the library for a few more hours and trying to explain how quadratic functions work.

The two of you met Friday of that week. You were actually thinking that it would’ve been the younger freshman, Jeongin, that you would be teaching; however, someone much older and much cuter, in your opinion, had his face buried on one of the books.

“Are you Chan’s friend?” You had asked. Clearly, Chan hadn’t told you anything but this guy that you were supposed to be meeting would have a blonde hair and a smile that could compete with the sun.

“Yeah, I am.” He answered, before flashing his iconic smile. Chan was right. Slowly, you found yourself falling for someone you just met. Slowly, you found yourself forgetting about Chan and your unrequited love for him. Slowly, the sun isn’t the brightest thing on the universe anymore. It’s someone named Kim Woojin already.

You smiled softly, remembering the first time you met. Little did you knew that he would be a person with that much impact in your life. The purple lilacs on the side of the aisle took you back to that time during your first year of friendship.

You were in a shed, writing your emotions. Probably writing how Kim Woojin made you fall for him for the nth time. But who’s complaining? Not you, that’s for sure. The black ballpoint pen in your hand is moving fluidly as it meet the surface of the paper. You laughed at how he made you do things that you thought you’d never do, like keeping a diary for example.

Two hands suddenly blocked your vision. In an instance, you suddenly closed the diary without even finishing what you were writing. You knew it would be risky if someone found out about your hopeless crush to him.

“Who’s this?” The voice asked. You knew who he was. This voice was the one that made you sleep during the sleepless nights, the one who comforted you during depressing days, and the one who sung to you at your own birthday. This voice belonged to Kim Woojin and you were sure of that fact.

“I don’t know.” Still you acted dumb. If you didn’t you knew that he’d remove his hands from your eyes. He’d remove the contact that were happening right now. You held his hands trying to remove it. In reality, you only wanted to feel how holding his hands felt like.

“It’s Woojin.” He removed it. His hands that were covering your eyes so you could see the world again. Your world, rather, since the very first person that you saw was him holding some flowers that he had picked up after removing his hands.

“You see this? Aren’t they beautiful?” He asked as he held the lilacs. Slowly, he gave these lilacs to you and suddenly, you wanted the world to stop.

You remembered the purple lilacs like they were yesterday. Memories like these do not fade easily. Like the memory you had after attending a fanmeet.

You held out your hand to a highschooler Woojin. “You see this hand?” You had asked him. “This is the hand that was blessed by the God.” You skipped as you tried to get over EXO’s Xiumin holding your hands for more than five seconds.

“You act as if he’s the most handsome man.” He retorted. Honestly, you dragged him all the way to the fan signing because you had no one and he was free. A best friend needs to do what he needs to do. 

“Uhhhh, cause Xiumin actually is the most handsome man?” You told him even though you knew that he probably can’t relate. Woojin might be good looking but you knew that Xiumin’s visuals were out of this world.

“Well I’m sorry to tell you that the most good looking guy is him.” He pointed towards the sky and you gave him a questioning look. He suddenly changed the direction of his fingers and pointed himself. You eyed him and scoffed. He smiled once more and you found my heart fluttering again.

Halfway walking through the aisle, you saw the white piano being played by the one and only Chan. Once again, you were reminded of that day.

You were playing the piano in the your college university’s music room and Woojin suddenly sat beside you without any warning. He looked at you in the eyes and you stopped gliding your fingers on the keys.

“I love you, for a long time, I really do.” He said with sincerity written in his eyes. The words came out like music being played by the orchestra. The awkward silence was broken off by his voice once again.

“You had shown me that there is more to life. You had become my inspiration, my muse, my everything, and I am willing to be forever with you. That’s why I wanted to marry you. You made me the happiest guy living in this world, so can you please let me make you the happiest girl as well?” He asked, and of course, you’re answered would be a “yes.”

And now as you near Woojin, you felt an ache in your heart. He was your whole world, but you guessed that you’re not his. Because at the far end of the aisle, there lies his bride, someone you once dreamt of becoming, but never had achieved. For some reasons, he seemed to be a lot happier even if his smile didn’t change at all. You were jealous, of course you were. Anyone would be heartbroken as they watch their “whole world” get married to another person. But who are you to stop Woojin from marrying the person he really loved the most? You think that it would be better to sacrifice your own happiness rather than his.

You chose to remove all the hurtful parts to remember on the flashbacks. You chose to forget how Woojin asked you if the lilacs were okay to give to his lover. You chose to forget how Woojin went to the fanmeet to give his lover EXO’s signed album. You chose to forget how Woojin asked you if the lines that he was practicing was already enough to make his lover say yes. You chose to forget all these memories thinking that you still had a chance with him. But you don’t. You never really did.

The only thing you can do now is be happy for him. Because that is your concept of true love. It’s better to sacrifice your own happiness for the one you truly love.

BONUS:

Chan knew that you loved him before Woojin came into your life. He loved you as well, yet you were oblivious with all his’ actions towards you. And when you fell completely for his friend, he gave up on you. Like you, he wanted nothing more but your happiness. The two of you remained friends until college.

He was the shoulder you cried on everytime Woojin breaks your heart over and over again. He was there when you finally broke the news that Woojin is proposing to his girlfriend. He thought that he finally got over you, but when he heard this, he thinks that he might have another chance with you.

During the reception, he walked towards you, a drink on his arm. “I kinda always knew that you had a crush on me during high school.” He said and you had looked at him with a questioning look.

“What do you mean?”

“The sticky notes on my locker kinda gave it away.” You blushed remembering how head over heels you were for him. He looked at you with a smile on his face. He waits, before asking you a question.

“Would you like for us to start over again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my best work. AKSHKAJA. I'll keep writing more so that I'll be able to improve my writing style.


End file.
